Sleepless Night
by IsaCabral
Summary: Based slightly on Eddie Vedder's song "Sleepless Night". Fluffy one-shot, enjoy!


Arizona Robbins was enjoying her sleep. _Finally_. Nowadays, that only meant two things: she was either on the embrace of a sound asleep Latina, being drifted to dreamland by the sound of her soft and steady snores or she was on the embrace of a very awake Latina, being rocked by the sound of her steady breathing and her long fingers caressing her small back.

They were caressing her small back because her front was completely snuggled to her girlfriend's side, her face nuzzling those amazing breasts covered by nothing but by one of her old med school's T-shirt. One of her arms had a tight grip on the brunette's mid-section. She was in heaven and having one of the best nap sessions ever.

Usually, if she and Callie were together during their joint time off, their time wasn't spent with so little action on the bed. Or the couch. Or the kitchen bar, for that matter. But Arizona had to work the night shift tonight and a recent change on the medical field said she had to sleep a full eight hours before going in for the night.

So after her twelve-hour shift, she had gone home, taken a relaxing bath, grabbed a quick lunch and laid in her bed, waiting for the oblivion that never came. And she knew why. Ever since Callie and her had started sleeping together, on the night of Alex and Izzie's wedding, they hadn't spent a sleeping night apart yet. They were always together, either in her apartment, the brunette's apartment, even on the on-call rooms. They always fell asleep on each other's embrace and Arizona had grown addicted to that. Now, she couldn't fall asleep on her own.

Growling her way out of her bed after an hour or so of rolling around, she grabbed a pair of clean clothes and underwear, her purse and drove the way to her girlfriend's place. Using her own key, a key they had given each other the day after they had established their relationship status, she made her way to the Latina's bedroom, knowing that neither her or Cristina would be home for a while. She just hoped being emerged in her girlfriend's scent, even if the warmth was missing, would be enough. It was now wo in the afternoon, which meant she still had a good six hours before her shift and she was _exhausted_. So, she had slipped into one of her favorite pairs of Callie's old med school's T-shirt and flannel shorts and went to bed snuggling with the brunette's pillow.

But still wasn't enough to drift her into the slumber sleep her body was craving for. Only a light nap. That was why, a couple of hours later, she was able to hear the living room opening and Callie's heavy footsteps making their way to her room. The blonde was only able to grumble an order for the brunette _"to get her amazing ass to bed so she could finally get some sleep"_. She heard a hoarse chuckle and, fifteen minutes, a shower and a change of clothes later, here she was. Heaven. _Finally_.

It did not take long for Arizona to slip into the heavy sleep she needed. That's why it felt like only seconds later, when it was actually, three hours later, the amazing body she was almost melted into tried to loosen her grip on it. The blonde mumbled some sleeping nonsense before tightening her grip again. _Just five more minutes!_

A chuckle made the mid-section she was holding tremble, "Arizona..."

"What?", she asked with an usual grumpiness, her whole body protesting the interruption of her sleep.

"Try to sleep some more, baby, I'm just going to make you some dinner before you go to work", Callie whispered in her ear, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Fine, go", the blonde said, but did not let go of the warm body she was holding.

Another chuckle erupted from her girlfriend's lips, "In order for me to do it, you have to let me go, sweetness", she said in amusement.

"Calliope!", the smaller woman whined when she realized the Latina was actually trying to abandon her in bed. "I need to sleep!"

"You still get forty-five minutes, babe, enjoy!" a soft peck on her lips and then her gorgeous girlfriend left the room.

Just when Callie was taking the chicken out of the freezer and about to start chopping the vegetables, a growl from her bedroom door made her head lift just in time to see a grumpy and a tousled Arizona make an appearance.

"Why are you already up, sunshine? You still have a good thirty minutes before you have to even get up", Callie said, not holding back the smile that came with the flutter of her heart when she saw her girlfriend was wearing her clothes to sleep in.

"Why are you so annoyingly happy?" the blonde replied with a question, her voice hoarse from tiredness and sleepiness.

"I had a pleasant surprise when I came home", the brunette said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, but with a shit eating grin on her lips as she continued to make dinner.

"It's all your damn fault!" her girlfriend complained, taking a sit on a stool by the kitchen bar. "I couldn't sleep by myself in my own house. So I came here with the hope that I might run into you at some point."

The shit eating grin on the Latina's face got wider with the revelation, "You can't sleep without me, huh?" she asked trying to sound normal, but with fireworks bursting inside her chest.

"Apparently", Arizona said with a huff. "Congratulations, now you have become the Arizona whisperer", she said, muffling a yawn with her hands.

"You're cute when you're grumpy and sleepy", Callie purred, still smiling, leaving the food done on the stove and going to plant a peck on her girlfriend's pout. "For what it's worth, I don't sleep well without you either", she kissed the protuberant pink lips before going to set the table for dinner.

**#######**

Arizona was trying so hard to keep her eyes opened. The coffee carts were all closed down by the time she arrived on the hospital for the night shift. Joining her for battle were Owen, Teddy, Lexie and April Kepner. After evening rounds, they all went down to the E.R. to try and keep each other awake during one of the most boring night shifts in the history of the world.

They started out by playing medical trivia, but is soon ended since none of them stood a chance against Lexipedia's photographic memory. The most exciting part of the night was when an intern had dislocated his shoulder after falling asleep while coming down the stairs, somewhere around one a.m. Owen pumped it back into place in four seconds and ended all the fun.

"God damn it, I'm hungry", a grumpy growl from Teddy made Arizona's half asleep head snap back up.

"Callie cooked me dinner", the blonde said dumbly, her blue eyes dulled and her mind foggy.

"Well, not all of us have awesome girlfriends to cook us dinner before night shifts", the darker blonde replied with a huff, rolling her green eyes in annoyance.

"I brought some. It's in the lounge", the lighter blonde added helpfully, leaning her head back against the wall. "Help yourself. I'm too tired to eat."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" the cardio surgeon was up in a heartbeat. "Hunt! Let's eat!" she said and went to make a beeline towards the lounge, being followed closely by the trauma guy.

Arizona looked up to see the two remaining doctors on the nurses' station, her eyes too heavy to stay open for more than thirty seconds, "I'll be just down the hall. Only page me if something huge happens, okay?" she pleaded, her focus on Kepner because the redhead seemed to be the only one fully awake. After a reassuring nod, she left.

When she reached the on-call room, she groaned loudly. This was the lousiest one, with killing mattresses and small bunks that looked like were stolen from jail. But it was empty - _for a very good reason, but still_ - and she wasn't in a position to choose. If she was, she obviously wouldn't have chosen to be here, alone.

She laid down on the nearest bed and grabbed her phone, seeing the time. A quarter after four. She still had almost four hours of this slow torture before she could go home. _Peachy._ Just _freaking awesome._

Battling herself for a moment, she decided to text her girlfriend before sleeping. She had received a text hours ago, letting her know the Latina was going to dose off, so she decided to do the same.

**Hey, babe. Tortuous slow night tonight. Not that anyone has complained about it out loud to jinx it. Anyway, I'm crashing on that hellish on-call room near the pit. Can barely keep my eyes open. I'm missing you though! Much love. Xoxo.**

With that, the blonde sighed heavily, threw her phone back into her lab coat pocket along with her pager and closed her eyes. Perhaps now that she was out of her mind tired, she could get some good sleep, although she doubted.

Ten minutes later, Arizona was being jerked off her light sleep by a strong body being pressed against her back, pushing her towards the wall. She was about to turn and try to hurt this sexual harasser when a familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"Calliope?" she asked, sure she was dreaming. A humming came from the body pressed against her and she turned to see the adorable sleepy face of her Latina, "What are you doing here?", she asked again, already shifting so she was half pressed against the wall and half sprawled on the amazing curvy body of her girlfriend.

"Turned out I couldn't sleep without you either", Callie mumbled, nuzzling the crook of Arizona's creamy neck. "So I came as soon as I got your text."

A shit eating dimpled grin appeared on the blonde's face even if she was half way to slumber sleep now. "Good night then, Calliope", she whispered, kissing her girlfriend's forehead and dosing off in mere seconds.

"Good night, babe. Sleep tight."


End file.
